The Ladies Vanish
by Danica Blazenka
Summary: What did Mr. Yin do to Abigail and Juliet when he had them in his dark clutches after kidnapping them? In honor of the 5th season of Psych premiering tomorrow. During 'Mr. Yin presents'. One-shot with Abigail, Juliet, Shawn and Mr. Yin.


**Mr. Yin Presents was my favorite episode of Psych so far, especially being the Hitchcock fan I am. After watching the episode, {when I had dried my tears after the emotions I felt during the episode} I speculated who Yin could be and how he worked. Yin seemed like someone who would like to taunt his victims so I wondered what he could have possibly done or said to Abigail and Juliet when he kidnapped them. Hope you enjoy my idea. **

Abigail Lytar awoke with a start as the fog over her mind lifted; she remembered coming back to Santa Barbara after being in Africa, being escorted to a cop cruiser by Buzz McNab from SBPD and then, oh…no…and then she was gassed by a man in all black including his face as she blacked out. Abigail knew something had been up when Buzz had picked her up from the airport, especially when he referred to her as Ms. Lytar but never expected to be kidnapped.

After attempts to get out of the back of the cop car failed, Abigail took in her surroundings. Stranger still, Abigail was at the same pier that Shawn, her current boyfriend, had stood her up all those years ago back when they were in high school.

While Abigail was lost in her thoughts she did not notice the car door open until a gravelly whispering voice spoke from behind her. "You recovered a lot faster than I expected, I'll have to take that into consideration for future victims," the man stated. Abigail quickly whirled around to face the man as she backed up as close the opposite side door as possible.

"Who..." she began to question but the man cut her off. "I know, undoubtedly, you have questions you wish to be answered so I'll try to clear up as much as I can. This whole thing began because of your dear boyfriend, Shawn Spencer, being the best that Santa Barbara had to offer and because of that, Mr. Spencer must face the consequences," the man stated. "What consequences? What do you have against Shawn?" Abigail questioned but before she heard the man answer he gassed her again. "Mr. Spencer needs to learn he cannot have his cake and eat it too."

~.~

Juliet O'Hara awoke to the awful noise of constant ticking, as if her bedroom had been filled with thousands of clocks that were all in sync with one another. After that moment, Juliet's detective instincts kicked in with the memories of her abduction as she struggled with the ropes that bound her to a chair.

"Detective O'Hara, I should apologize for your current treatment but it pales in comparison to what I have planned for you later," a raspy male voice drew her attention to behind her as a man came into view. Juliet also noticed that she was in the clock tower of Santa Barbara; she realized she was still playing Kim Novak from Vertigo. "Mr. Yin, I presume?" Juliet asked as she glared down the man covered head to toe in black, even wearing a black balaclava that covered his whole face. "Yes, Ms. O'Hara. I am. Congratulations on following the clue, your brother in the military would be so proud," he taunted. "What do you want with me?" Juliet exclaimed.

"Well, it should be quite obvious. Mr. Spencer sent my Yang away and all I am left with is Yin. I am planning to take away someone he cares for like how he took away someone I care about. It is all about balances and equals, Ms. O'Hara and Mr. Spencer will need to choose," Mr. Yin explained as he moved her outside to the face of the clock.

"Unfortunately for you, Detective O'Hara, if Mr. Spencer is actually a psychic than there is not much chance of you going home tonight," he finished as he tied her over the edge, a cable wire leading over to half past on the clock. Juliet gave him a confused look as he tied a bandana around her neck. "Well, you see detective, you are not my only captive tonight as I have also kidnapped someone else close to Mr. Spencer's heart," he explained. When Juliet was about to question who, Mr. Yin simply answered, "I believe you know her as Ms. Lytar." Juliet stared at him for a moment before demanding, "What have you done to Abigail, where is she?"

"Ms. Lytar is safe, for now. However, her situation is nothing of importance right now. I need you to deliver a message to Mr. Spencer, Detective O'Hara. Now, I have a messaged prepared for you and all you have to do is read and only read. Is that understood, Detective O'Hara?" Juliet nodded as he pulled out her cell phone and a piece of paper.

Juliet took a deep breath as she began to speak as she heard Shawn's voice, "What is the clue? What's the clue?" he demanded. "Shawn," she said with surprise but quickly regained her composure, "I'll drop by, half past four, my hands are on my face. Please come quick or this could get messy. Shawn, you can still save Abi…" but Juliet could not finish as Mr. Yin shut the phone and moved the bandana over her mouth. Yin then moved back to over the railing and light a flare of some sort on the cable before disappearing into the night. Juliet stared down at the busy streets wondering what would be her fate as she tried to remain calm. Yet Juliet knew with from all her police protocol training that citizens came before officers of the law, and if there was any chance to save Abigail then the majority of the force would be demanding to try. Juliet would just have to hop that Yin was wrong and they could really save both.

~.~

Abigail awoke again but this time she was not in the back of the cop car but lying on the pier tied and gagged. "I apologize again, Ms. Lytar but this will be the last favor I ask of you tonight," Yin explained as he picked her up and dragged her to the sandy beach, which is when she noticed he was wearing a diver's scuba suit. "Listen closely; this will be the most important speech you will hear this evening. If Mr. Spencer is truly a psychic than with no doubt he will come to save you instead of Detective O'Hara. However, if you wish for Mr. Spencer to live past tonight than I suggest you do one thing," Yin stated as he gathered more rope to tie her with as she waited for him to continue.

"You shall end your relationship with Mr. Spencer or I shall end you both, is that understood?" Yin turned his head to face her and even though Abigail could not see his face, she did not doubt the cold look he probably wore. "This situation would be beneficial for both of you. As long as Mr. Spencer continues to use his psychic abilities to aid in the capture of criminals in Santa Barbara, it will not end well," he finished as he dragged her under the pier and tied her column. Abigail immediately struggled but it was no use and then she stilled as Yin's dark face stared at her, "Remember our conversation tonight, Ms. Lytar," and finished it there as he moved back onto the beach. Abigail thought he was going to threaten her further but then she heard the crunch of tires of gravel followed by the sound of two different footsteps on the pier.

Suddenly Abigail heard footsteps stop right above her and as she peered up she found Shawn looking straight down at her as if he sensed that was exactly where she was. 'God, the creepy guy in all black was right, Shawn did come to save me,' she thought, her heart warm with the knowledge that he was there for her. "I see you sweetheart, blink once for yes and two for no. Are there any explosives I can trigger by coming in?" he asked her frantically. Even though Abigail thought it was a little bit of a ridiculous question, she had not seen Mr. Yin set up any so she blinked twice. Shawn quickly disappeared out of view and as Abigail began to worry she immediately heard a splash over on her right.

Shawn quickly reappeared under the pier with her and undid the gag around her mouth. "Hey," he said calmly and she replied with her own "Hey," in greeting. "We've really come full circle, huh? This is where I stood you up on our first date," Shawn realized the same truth as she had earlier. "Thanks for showing up this time," she managed to gasp out, extremely happy to see him.

Abigail heard another voice from above her and recognized Shawn's father above the two. "How was your trip?" he asked. "Awesome," she replied shakily. "It's just rope," Shawn informed his father, "Please tell me you still carry your Swiss," "Of course I do, I taught you that," Henry replied. "Come on in, the water's great," Shawn stated while joking then turned to Abigail, "You just concentrate on your breath. I promise not to try anything while I'm down there," he joked again as he took a deep breath and dunked under the rising water."It's getting higher," Abigail voice nervously as she could feel Shawn and his father tugging at the ropes around her.

"Almost there, we're almost there" Shawn tried to reassure her as he came up for another breath of air. Abigail was beginning to have difficulty controlling her breathing as the tide raised the water to her chin. Yet before the water could completely cut off her air supply, Abigail felt the last of the ropes slip away and hands pushing her to the surface. The three emerged safely at the water's surface and Abigail could not be happier when Shawn gripped her arms to help her swim to shore.

~.~

_Juliet could hear a door from somewhere distant in the building slam and she could only pray it was help as she did not dare look back at the clock to see how much time they had left. Juliet tried not to concentrate on the ticking of the massive clock behind her as she closed her eyes again, but it was either that noise or the vision of the ground lurking beneath her. _

"_O'Hara, my god," she heard exclaimed behind her and relief washed over her as she saw her partner, Carlton, and Gus on the ledge in front of the clock. "Alright, don't worry. We'll get you out of this," he assured her as Gus tried to grab the cable but was burned when he touched it. Juliet could hear the gears of the clock struggle as Gus exclaimed to Carlton, "You have to do something quick! I can't hold it for long!" Juliet then realized with terror the clock must be close to half past and Gus was physically holding it back. _

_The clock's gears suddenly made a strange crunching sound as the electricity shut down and the light of the face went out from behind her. Again Juliet could hear Carlton as he asked if something worked at the same time Gus quit struggling with the clock's hand. Both rushed over to her to remove the gag and untie her. Even though Juliet realized she should feel relieved to be alive at that moment, she could not help her heart from sinking as she realized that Mr. Yin had been right- Shawn was not there to save her. _

~.~

"_You okay?" Shawn asked in complete concern. "Yea," Abigail replied shakily. Shawn breathed out unsteadily as he began, "Okay, here goes. I…I know this is probably a gut reaction to everything we just went through but the fact that we are sitting here, I mean here at this place, it has to mean something, doesn't it? What if I said that I was willing to learn how to compromise? Yea, and meet you half way on everything." Shawn asked as he looked into her eyes. _

_'Oh god, this is going to be so hard…' Abigail thought as she couldn't help but gaze back at him. "You make me laugh," Abigail stated shakily but Shawn could feel it coming as he hung his head. "You make me feel like I'm a little bit crazy and I know if I just let myself I could completely fall…" 'But you can't go there,' she told herself warily. "But there are a lot of things I want to do, Shawn. I'm not just a kindergartner teacher who wants to settle down and make a family; I want…I want to make a difference. I want to inspire people. And I can't do any of that if I'm dead," she said, hoping that this could convince Shawn. _

"_You inspire me," Shawn sweetly replied back with a look of possible devastation on his face but he quirked his eyebrow and leaned in and Abigail could not help herself but to kiss him back. 'At least one more time,' she thought. "I'm just not cut out for this," she said after she regretfully ended the kiss; not just speaking about their relationship but the lack of her courage to end it.  
Shawn seemed to be at a loss of words for a moment but then replied, "It's okay. I'm sorry, Abigail." 'Sorry for so many things like endangering your life and future,' he thought but decided best to keep the last to himself. "Call me," she began as she chose her next words carefully, "if you ever decide to stop chasing psycho-paths?" She managed a smile and Shawn gave a solemn grin back. Abigail finally managed to turn away from him as he let the hand that was on her shoulder drop. As Abigail walked away, Shawn sat down and felt as he was the one left stood up on the dock this time around. _

Mr. Yin watched from the shadows as Abigail walked away from Shawn. A smile appeared on the man's thin lips even though no one would see with the emotionless mask that blanketed his face. Yin knew that Shawn could not save both of them even though it was completely possible for both to be saved. Shawn had surprised him with his psychic abilities. When Yin was just finished tying Ms. Lytar to a column of the pier, Mr. Spencer had show up in tasteful timing. Of course, it was no surprise that Mr. Spencer would pick Ms. Lytar and Mr. Yin had counted on that.

Yin stood as moved farther into the shadows, he would then disappear to his home and possibly have a nice cup of tea as he planned what would be next for Santa Barbara's finest psychic, Shawn Spencer.

**Hope you enjoyed. **_**Italic print**_** was used for scenes completely from the episode without my own events added. **


End file.
